


Rainy Day Man: Part 1

by Lorelai3



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves rainy days, that is until his boyfriend dumps him out of the blue. Stood in the pouring rain who's going to hold the umbrella for a heartbroken Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Man: Part 1

Rainy Day Man  
The clouds rolled over the skies of Beacon Hill on Saturday afternoon. Large, dark and thick clouds that floated through the air as though they were whales swimming the seas. Stiles sat in the park that Saturday afternoon, sat under the gazebo waiting. He was waiting for his boyfriend, Jake. 

He and Jake had been an item for well over two month now, and Stiles loved it. Jake was Stiles’ first ever boyfriend, he was the first to give him a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach, the first one to give him a sense of normality in his hyperactive, geeky live. As he sat waiting he felt a few solid drops of rain hit his skin, looking up he saw it all pour. He kind of liked the rain, liked the way it bounces off of the ground but never bounces off of your clothes. He loved the feeling it left one your skin, that tingly feeling that lasts less than a second. 

He stood up and smiled as it began to pour torrential, his wild hair now flopping against his forehead, soaked through but to Stiles it wasn’t a problem. “Stiles.”

Stiles turned to see Jake stood under the gazebo, leaning against the bracket with his hands in his pockets. His hair was still dry under his beanie and it fell over his eyes, Stiles thought it was cute, pretending to brush it out of the way just so he could look at his eyes.

“Hi handsome, miss me?” Stiles grinned as he hopped over to the boy, leaning in for a kiss but Jake pulled away, Stiles frowned but thought nothing of it, he was soaking wet for God’s sake. He hopped out from under the gazebo and back into the rain, splashing in the puddles like a little kid. 

“So what you want to do? I was thinking with it being wet and cold we could go to mine? We can have coffee and you can evolve my Haunter for me on Pokémon.” Stiles was grinning like an excited child, Jake just frowned.

“Stiles, that’s not a good plan.”

“Ok we can go to yours and watch a movie? Maybe even let me be big spoon for a change?”  
Jake rubbed his eyes as he stepped forwards towards the younger boy, Stiles still smiling. “I-I’m leaving you.”

Stiles looked at him still smiling. “But you only just got here.”

“No Stiles. I’m leaving you; I’m leaving this weird relationship. I don’t want you.”  
Stiles’ smile faded within seconds, he didn’t react to anything. Not the words coming from Jake’s lips, not the rain lashing against his skin or even the cold chill creeping up his spine. “Wh-why?”

“Stiles it’s like being with a freak. You play video games, you talk non-stop. You sleep walk and wake up screaming like a demon and you can’t sit still for five minutes. Besides you have to pop pills just to be remotely normal.” Spat Jake, the more he said the angrier he became.

Stiles stepped forward just a step, “But that’s why you like me? I’m unique and quirky you said.”

“Well I was wrong. You’re just a weird loser Stiles.”

Jake put up his umbrella and began to walk away; Stiles ran and grabbed his hand. “Come on Jake we can sort this. Don’t leave me.”

Jake grew impatient and pushed Stiles to the floor, landing in a puddle scraping his arm. “Oh don’t leave me Jake. You’re pathetic dude.”

As Jake walked away Stiles’ could feel nothing in his chest, as though the butterflies had been sprayed with pesticide. He stood up holding his bleeding arm. He didn’t like the rain anymore, it wasn’t gentle and wet. It was sharp and painful, making him shiver and shake. He didn’t run to the jeep or go back under the gazebo, he just stood letting his tears blend in with the rain. 

“P-please come back.” He whispered, knowing nobody would come back. After what felt like hours standing in the middle of the downpour Stiles began to think the rain cloud was just for him. He didn’t realise it at first but the rain was no longer touching him, and he wasn’t alone. He turned to see a man standing there, taller than himself with a perfect jaw with a little stubble, he didn’t smile or frown, he just looked at Stiles holding the umbrella over them both.

“T-Thanks.” He muttered.

“No problem. That was a horrible thing he did.”

The colour drained from Stiles’ face when he looked up, oh fuck he’d seen all of that? Stiles couldn’t feel any more humiliated. Between sobs he looked up to speak but he couldn’t, the humiliation and the pain forbade him to speak. “If he’s that much of a jerk to speak to someone like that then he isn’t worth it.”

“But I, I loved him.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t move on. I’m Derek, Derek Hale.”

Stiles let out a twitch of a smile, “Stiles Stilinski.”

“Is that a smile? There you go.” Derek smirked, his two front teeth slightly on show as he spoke.   
Stiles didn’t know what came over him, but he wrapped his arms around the stranger, right around his waist resting his head on the older man’s chest. He couldn’t hold it back anymore as he began to sob uncontrollably. He felt like cliché, unable to control his tears like something out of a novel.  
Derek held the umbrella with one hand and rubbed Stiles back with the other, whispering into his. 

“Sshh, it’s ok. It’s all going to be ok.”

Derek didn’t care that this heartbroken stranger was now sobbing into his chest, in all honesty from the minute Derek witnessed the breakup he just wanted to help. Stiles looked like a lost fox cub that got caught in the rain. As Stiles pulled apart slowly Derek noticed the large graze on his arm, blood dripping down past his wrist.

“Stiles you’re bleeding.”

Stiles hadn’t even noticed the pain in his arm, looking down he realised the blood. “Oh shit.” He spat at the realisation.

Derek grabbed his other hand and pulled him as he walked, before he knew it Stiles was walking towards a black Camaro parked under the tree. “Get in, I’ll take you home and help you get patched up.” Derek smiled a simply reassuring smile. 

 

Stiles simply nodded as he got in the car. The two didn’t say much as they drove, Stiles only spoke to tell Derek where he lived. The two pulled up on the driveway, his Dad’s car was gone so he was most likely at work. Derek followed Stiles up the driveway and through the front door. “Welcome to the Stilinski home.”

“It’s nice in here, homey.”

“I-I have a first aid kit in my room.” Muttered Stiles, Derek following him up the stairs and into Stiles’ room. It was the room of a teenage boy, Batman posters on the wall, a desk with a chessboard and a TV. Pretty average, except for the small table covered in pill bottles. Stiles walked over to the table and opened the drawer, pulling out the first aid kit. Derek took it out of his hands before he could open it, the older man pulling out antiseptic wipes, gently cleaning the cut before applying a bandage. “Does it feel alright? Is it too tight?”

“N-no it’s fine. Thank you.”

Derek smiled as Stiles looked up, he had finally stopped crying half way home but his eyes were still red and puffy. “Are you ok now Stiles?”

“I think so. Sorry about this.”

“What about?”

“You having to look after me.”

“Stiles it’s not a problem. You look like you could do with a friend.”

Stiles smiled, they’d only just met how could they be friends? Derek kept a smile on his face as he finished wrapping the bandage; he was kneeling on the floor looking up at Stiles. “I know we only just met but, if you want to talk then I have no objections listening. I can be your own personal therapist.”

Stiles let out a chuckle, avoiding eye contact as he laughed. “I’ve had enough of therapists for one life time.”

Derek’s expression quickly shifted to confused as he sat on the computer chair across from the bed, Stiles lying flat on the mattress. “What do you mean?”

Stiles let out a sigh, pulling his stuffed Charmander teddy close to his chest. “I-I used to have horrific nightmares when I was little. If I wasn’t waking up screaming I was wondering the streets sleep walking.”

Derek just looked at Stiles, he wasn’t judging, he wasn’t pressing him for answers, he was just listening. “That’s one of the reasons that Jake said he was leaving me.”

“I thought I heard him say something like that. Fucking dick.”

Stiles was surprised at how defensive Derek was, it was kind of a nice feeling knowing someone had your back. “It wasn’t the only reason though.”

Derek gave Stiles a nod to continue, his eyes fixed on him. 

“He mentioned that I can’t sit still and that I talk non-stop. I have ADHD, and apparently that’s a terrible thing.”

Derek turned to look at the multiple pill bottles behind him, Stiles couldn’t look up. “Adderall, it stops me from bouncing off the walls.” Muttered Stiles, sitting up and pulling his legs close. He began to sob again; the only rivalling sound was the rain crashing against the window. He looked up for just a second and noticed Derek had moved, he was now inches away from Stiles on the bed. 

“It’s not terrible. True it is uncommon, but not terrible.”

“Jake thinks so.”

Derek now hand his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, their knees touching as he leaned over to him. “From now on Jake is just a bad memory from your nightmares, not the basis of your life. Your Stiles live Stiles’ life, not Jake’s.”

Stiles stared into the green eyes that were slowly captivating him. How could a stranger holding an umbrella be such a valued listener? “It’s just he, well he was my first.”

Derek’s eyes shot open, “Oh your first, well partner?” he said and Stiles knew he meant sexual partner. 

“We, we didn’t go all the way but on our third date he insisted I you know, blow him. Said he liked the way my cheeks hollowed out.” He said blushing.

“That’s normal for two people to move fast at your age. How old are you 18, 19?”  
Stiles let out a yelp/laugh. “I’m 16.”

Derek backed away, “Ok now I’m kind of a pervert. I’m 21.”

Stiles let out a chuckle, “its ok. Doubt my Dad is going to arrest you considering your stopping me from overdosing on ice-cream and Pokémon.”

Derek burst out laughing, “You know I’ve never played Pokémon.”

Stiles shot out of the bed and grabbed his DS. “You have NEVER played Pokémon?” 

Derek looked confused, “No?”

“No Red? Blue? Yellow? Gold, Silver, Crystal?”

Derek stared at him in confusion; it was as if Stiles was speaking Romanian. 

“Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald? Diamond, Pearl, Platinum. Heart Gold and Soul Silver the remakes of the classics Gold and Silver?”

Derek let out a smirk that said “please don’t hate me but no”

Stiles let out a sigh and wiped his hand through his hair. “Black and White, Black and White 2? You realise we are up to X and Y now? They ran out of God damn colours Derek!”

“Sorry but no, never played.”

Stiles let out an eccentric moan of disapproval. He slotted in a game and turned it on. “This is Pokémon Y, my best friend Scott bought me it but my Dad already got me X. I’ll show you what to do.

Stiles showed Derek how to play, how to choose his first Pokémon, he chose Fennekin. He told Stiles he liked her because she was a fox, kind of reminding her of Stiles. When Derek won his first battle he jumped and gave Stiles an almost hand breaking high-5 and when he won his first gym battle he pulled Stiles into a hug that could crush anyone smaller than Stiles. The hours passed until the light sky faded into an orange then to dark, signalling Derek to leave. 

“I have to go now Stiles.”

Stiles began to frown at the thought but he couldn’t keep Derek here. They both stood up and made their way downstairs. “D-Derek, thank you for today. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there.”

Derek smirked, “It’s lucky I was.”

“Whatever would I do without you and your umbrella?”  
Derek was dying to laugh, but instead he held it back and grinned. “You’d have probably have died of hypothermia.”

“You wouldn’t let that happen.” Stiles was smirking, crossing his arms as if he was a tough guy. 

“So I’m your knight in shining armour?”  
Stiles leant up and pressed a soft kiss on Derek’s cheek, pulling back he blushed, in fact they both did. “No. You’re my rainy day man.”

Derek grinned, his smile more noticeable than his blushed cheeks. “Well I’ll always be there when it rains.”

“When will I see you next?”

Derek leant over until his lips were level with Stiles’ ear, “Next time it rains.” 

He left walking down the pathway to his car; he turned and waved before driving off leaving Stiles alone on the porch with only two things to think about. Did that meeting mean anything? And when the hell was it going to rain next?


End file.
